Obudź się
by Vincee
Summary: Hanji nawet we śnie nie jest w stanie zabić wyrzutów sumienia. / Spoilery do 51 rozdziału mangi, dalej już tylko moja wyobraźnia. Z dedykacją dla Neko.


Obudź się

Hanji nieco poluźnia węzeł na fartuchu, przypominając sobie że nie może już go tak zaciskać.

Przepraszającym gestem gładzi się po brzuchu, nie zrobiła tego celowo, po prostu nie jest do tego

przyzwyczajona. Rano Levi pocałował jej rosnący brzuszek, przypominając jej, by w razie czego poprosiła o pomoc, jest według niego zbyt lekkomyślna. Kobieta uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie, krojąc kawałki mięsa, które ma zamiar za chwilę podsmażyć na patelni.

- Stolik numer dwa zamawia trzy porcje ravioli, szefowo. - Blond-ruda głowa Petry wyłania się zza

framugi, dziewczyna uśmiecha się promiennie i poprawia kołnierzyk swojej białek koszuli.

- Ruch nie jest dziś duży, może Ci trochę pomóc? - pyta, stojąc w drzwiach.

- Nie trzeba, młoda. - Hanji chichocze pod nosem. - Skoro ruch jest mały to i roboty nie jest wiele.

- ...jesteś pewna? - Dziewczyna jest nieco zaniepokojona, jednak Hanji kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

- Ciąża to nie choroba kochanie, dam sobie radę. - Petra wychodzi spokojniejsza, trzymając w dłoniach kilka kart dań dla nowych gości.

Hanji wraca do krojenia mięsa, wciąż rozczulona zachowaniem swojej podwładnej. Dziewczyna troszczyła się o nią i co chwilę wpadała w odwiedziny, zupełnie tak, jakby dziecko miało być dla niej ważnym członkiem rodziny. Właściwie to właśnie tak było,mimo że jeszcze tego nie wiedziała. To był dopiero trzeci miesiąc, ale młode małżeństwo już teraz wiedziało kogo powinni poprosić na matkę chrzestną. Nieostrożny ruch nadgarstkiem przypłaciła kilkoma ciemnoczerwonymi kroplami krwi. Chciała sięgnąć po plaster, jednak coś nie pozwoliło jej oderwać wzroku od małej, płytkiej rany na palcu. Świat wokół niej zawirował.

_Sawney, Bean, spójrzcie w moją stronę! Przecież to nie boli, prawda? - usta Hanji wykrzywiają się w grymasie parodiującym uśmiech. Zatapia miecz w źrenicy Beana aż po rękojeść, ignorując jego skomlenie._

- Khh...- Kobieta podtrzymuje się blatu, chwiejąc się delikatnie. Nie do końca świadomie przykrywa prawe oko wolną dłonią i zaciska zęby z bólu, którego nie czuje. Niewytłumaczalna wizja była zbyt żywa, zbyt realna. Te obrzydliwe stworzenia i ona, robiąca potworne rzeczy...nie ma czasu się uspokoić, nagle czuje że jej nogi drżą, nie jest w stanie utrzymać swego ciała w pionie. Upada na posadzkę.

_- A więc wszystkie te stwory które zabiłem za pomocą sprzętu do trójwymiarowego wymiaru były kiedyś ludźmi? - Levi spogląda na swoje stopy, oczekując od niej odpowiedzi. Hanji zaciska pogryzione wargi.  
_

- Szefowo? - Petra wchodzi do kuchni, przestraszona. Podbiega do Hanji, która spogląda na nią z niedowierzaniem.

_- _Nie...- szepcze. - Nie, nie, nie, nie! - Jej dziki wrzask roznosi się po pomieszczeniu, słyszą go nawet goście którzy zaciekawieni patrzą w stronę zatrzaskujących się drzwi.

Krew kapie na podłogę, wzrok Petry jest zamglony, Hanji czuje jej ciepłe dłonie na swoich ramionach, jednocześnie ciągle widząc ją tam, gdzie przed chwilą stała, leżącą nieruchomo przy drzwiach, ze skręconym karkiem i ciałem, które przypomina zmieloną papkę. Dziewczyna chlipie przestraszona i wstaje chwiejnie.

- Zaraz przyprowadzę pana Leviego! - krzyczy, nie oglądając się za siebie i wychodzi, biegnąc na złamanie karku.

_Wbija w swoją dłoń dziewiątą szpilkę aż do połowy długości, nie może przestać. Nie powinna mieć siły wystarczającej by to robić, ale gniewny szum w jej głowie jest pomocny. Łzy ból spływają po jej twarzy._

- Zoe! - Levi klęka przy niej i przykłada drżącą dłoń do jej czoła. Jego zmartwiona mina zmienia się całkowicie, jest wściekły.

_- Co ty wyprawiasz, idiotko!?_

- Nie rób! - Hanji zakrywa twarz dłońmi i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej. Ledwo łapie oddech. - Zabiłam ich, zabiłam!

- Kogo zabiłaś?

_Zabiłaś ich wszystkich. To twoja wina. Cierpieli zanim umierali, eksperymentowałaś na nich i torturowałaś. I ty siebie nazywasz człowiekiem?_

- Przepraszam...- Hanji powtarza te słowa jak mantrę, wyrywając sobie włosy garściami. - Przepraszam.

- Zoe! Obudź się! - Levi potrząsa jej drżącym ciałem. Kobieta otwiera oczy i jak ryba wynurzona z wody łapczywie wdycha powietrze. Jej twarz jest mokra od łez i potu. Szybko rozgląda się po pokoju, kątem oka zauważa sprzęt do trójwymiarowego wymiaru pod ścianą i swoje własne ubrania na podłodze. Oddycha głęboko, opierając rozgrzane czoło o ramię Leviego.

- Znowu ten sam sen?

- Dokładnie ten sam. - Jej odpowiedź jest cicha i bezbarwna. Levi otacza ją ramionami i kładzie na łóżku. Muska wargami jej nos, nie ma zamiaru jej pocieszać. Zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję na szybkie nadejście snu.


End file.
